One Day
by asilversnitch
Summary: No one can just walk away. There always has to be one last moment together, to say goodbye. Dramione fanfiction set at the end of Half Blood Prince. One-shot.


**DISCALIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor shall I ever, which makes me kind of sad. J. owns Harry Potter, as well as all the characters etc.**

So, I've decided to have a go at One-Shot Dramione!

I was a little bored this morning, at a complete lack of Scabmione ideas for my other stories, and thought hey, why not try doing a nice, short story?

Admittedly, this story isn't brilliant or anything, but I liked writing it. And for anyone who bothers to read it, thank you. I hope ya'll like it, and any feedback you give is extremely appreciated by myself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Day<em>**

She stood by the astronomy tower, looking out into the blackness of the night. The piece of paper crumbled in her hands as she waited impatiently. The beating of her heart was erratic, so much that she imagined the whole of the school could hear.

They were all asleep though, most of them exhausted from crying, or just trying to escape the numbness they felt. She couldn't blame them.

When the figure appeared before her, Hermione almost cried out. She rushed to the figure, all thoughts of reason burrowed deep into the back of her mind, if just for a moment of relief.

Their bodies collided, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her head dropped onto his chest, eyes closed as she savoured the precious moment.

His arms came to wrap themselves around her waist. The feeling of protection was sacred to her, and no more so than from him. If she could stay in this position forever, she would greedily do so. Too much had happened tonight, and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

Words seemed ridiculous at a time like this, but they were necessary. Hermione couldn't seem to formulate a decent sentence, and despite the circumstance almost felt like laughing, and crying.

Of all the times to finally run out of things to say, now was that time.

Her relief was short-lived, however. The arms that encircled her went loose, and she slowly found herself extracted from his hold. She felt cold out of his embrace, and her skin prickled in contact with the wind once more.

"You're here." She finally managed to stumble out. It was almost surreal to see him so clearly in front of her after everything.

"Yes, I had to see you again." He said, his expression still shadowed in the night.

"You didn't do it." She blurted out, "Harry told me it was Snape. But you, you were there."

"I may as well have done it," He told her "I wanted to. I needed to show that I could do it. But in the end, I just couldn't. Snape had to fulfil the task."

There was a moment of silence as Hermione tried to make sense of it. Professor Snape had only done what he did to protect him. Had Dumbledore known that? Part of her considered that maybe he'd known it all along.

"You were forced into it. If it weren't for your family then you wouldn't have. If it wasn't for Volde-"

"Don't say his name!" He warned her, his tone low and threatening. It should've scared Hermione, but it only spurred her on.

"I'm not scared of him." Hermione stated, raising her head high.

"You should be. Don't be ignorant about this, Hermione, he is darker and more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"Then come with me. Together we can find a way to stop him." Hermione smiled, hope laced in her words. She was being irrational but she didn't care. She'd always been the reasonable, intelligent girl who knew what to do. She still was, she knew what to do now, and she just had to make him see it too.

"No, it's not possible to leave." He replied, bringing his hand upto her hair, and toying with the curly strands absently. It seemed like he'd already made his choice and it tore Hermione in two. She didn't want to lose him too!

"Draco, I mean it." Hermione said, her lip quivering, "It's not safe here anymore!"

"Nowhere is safe, Hermione." He responded, the ghost of a smile on his lips. The statement made her wince; the defeated tone of his voice crushing what was left of her hope. "With me, you'll never be safe."

But it wasn't that. It was the lingering look of darkness that caught her breath. No matter how much he cared for her, he was still bound to the dark side. The dark, satisfied expression that was hidden on his face told her that she would always come second. Maybe he didn't want it that way, but that's how it would be. He'd been brought up in this world, and she'd come into it too late to save him from its hold, which meant she needed to try harder. She didn't want to lose him.

"No, there are places we can go. You just don't want to leave it all." She admitted, watching as he struggled to figure out what he wanted most. He still felt the thrill of the dark side, however minute it may be.

In a perfect world, Draco would choose her. He'd be free from this curse, and join with her on the good side.

This wasn't a perfect world. It was the eve of the war. Dumbledore had been murdered; their last significant hope for victory appeared crushed. And in front of her stood the reason why.

Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore, but he may as well have done. It was Snape who uttered the unforgivable words, who had betrayed them all. Yet Draco had been there.

Hermione was aware that Draco didn't want to go through with it, but there were so many other paths he could've followed. So many different outcomes and perhaps things would've turned out better.

Hermione barely noticed that Draco had moved closer. It was only the touch of his hands on her upper arms that woke her from her thoughts.

"Hermione, understand. I need you to understand." He rushed, almost begging her, "This is my life. He is stronger than anything, and you know it. I can't run away, I can't hide."

Hermione nodded, her head bowing until her hair curtained around her. Everything he said was true, but the words stung. It felt like the beginning of a goodbye.

"If I leave with you, he'll find us and kill us both." The hands brushed down until they reached her hands, and grasped tightly, fingers entwining, "I will not risk your life. If staying away is what it takes to keep you safe, then I will do it."

"Draco, you said nowhere is safe. Leave with me, come with us. If we stay together maybe-"

"No, Hermione! I'm bound to him, I'm his servant. He can find me easily, I'd put everyone at risk!" The grip on her hands tightened, and she gasped at the force.

"There has to be a way."

"I've tried everything." Draco informed her, slowly letting go of her and pulling up his sleeve. The dark mark tattooed on his skin seemed to taunt her. It laughed at her, knowing that it was what was pulling them apart.

"This is me, Hermione. Every bad decision I ever made, and continue to make. Even now, I feel the darkness inside of me. It's overwhelming; I fear for your safety when I'm near you."

"It's out of your control Draco, I know that. I don't blame you for any of it."

"That's what worries me. You should hate me, you should loathe me for everything I am and I come from." Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, brow furrowed in annoyance, "You're irrational when it comes to me. I bring out the worst in you. That smart, beautiful girl is tainted in my presence. I can't watch as I turn you into a monster."

"Please, Draco. I'm no different, and you're no monster." Hermione replied, "Maybe I'm being irrational, but it's only because I care about you. I'm scared when you're with them."

"You're better off without me. All I bring you is pain and worry. You need to stay with Potter and Weasley. They can protect you like I never could."

"No! Don't you dare leave me like this." She said, feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"Hermione, I can't. Whether I want to or not, I can't." He said defeatedly.

It was like grasping for thin air. No matter what she did or said, nothing could change how this would end. He was going to leave, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. He was loyal to the dark side, and even though she could see that he wanted to be with her, the lure of it still called to him. Voldemort had Draco under his finger. All of the Malfoys were caught in the dark side now, there was no escaping it.

"Then I come with you." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest under Draco's intense gaze.

"That's ridiculous and we both know it." Draco sighed, exhausted by Hermione's determination. He wished there was a way, but there wasn't. He needed her to see that going their own way was the only possibly means of survival for both of them.

"Is it? You're the one so intent on going straight back to them. You don't even want to find a way out of it." She looked around, finding the piece of paper on the floor, dropped in her rush to hold Draco. She picked it up, unfolding all the creases until the writing become visible.

_Hermione_

_Meet me beneath the astronomy tower. _

_One last time, I have to see you._

_Please, all I ask is your forgiveness, if only to get me through tomorrow._

_I love you._

_- DM_

Tears sprung again as she recited the words to Draco, who listened to the words sombrely. Even the note showed no signs of hope or possibility.

"Draco, you've not even considered a way out. It's still possible."

"My concerns do not rest with me, Hermione. I don't care about what happens, as long as you are okay. You are my priority, and that means I have to stay as far away as possible. The best thing I can give you is distance."

"You've already given me so much Draco. Ever since the night of the Yule Ball, you've been there." The memories flooded her mind, "And I forgive you, I never blamed you. I don't regret anything."

He reached out towards her, his hand caressing her cheek softly. She moved closer, until her hands pressed against his chest. Staring up into his eyes, she knew his decision had been made from the beginning. There was nothing she could do to persuade. Except, she couldn't give up.

Standing on her tip-toes, their lips met. The tender touch soon intensified, and her arms were moved by Draco over his shoulders, while his rested on her hips. Smooth, soft circles were drawn on her side with his thumb. Hermione's feet threatened to give way, but Draco lifted her up. Lips parted, he began to trail slow kisses along her jaw before returning back to her mouth. Frantically, he clutched to her. The thought of leaving behind Hermione almost broke Draco, but with him her death would be inevitable. He would never forgive himself if he caused her pain. He could imagine if the Dark Lord found her. The torture would be impossible to watch.

By some chance, the Dark Lord may pass her off to one of his faithful Death Eaters. The odds that Draco could possibly have her were slim.

If it were to happen, her fate would be no better than before. The Death Eaters were just as sick as the Dark Lord himself, if not more in some ways.

If Hermione went to Dolohov, or to Greyback, it would kill him. They were sick, raping and playing with their victims before they killed them. Sometimes; they'd use them for weeks before finally killing them.

He remembered that Antonin had in fact admitted his interest in "the mudblood". After the battle in the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov joked to the other Death Eaters about Hermione. Draco heard only mutters of the conversation, but has to restrain himself from beating the man to a pulp.

This was why it was vital she couldn't be captured. Draco couldn't stand to even imagine what would happen if anyone like Dolohov found her.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder, wondering how long it would be before Draco has to leave her.

"Hermione, I want you to listen to me. I love you, and that's why I'm doing this. Please, just let me do this for you. Maybe one day, we can be together again, but if you come with me, I can't ensure your safety. Staying by the Dark Lord's side is the only way I can help you."

"I know." She muttered from his shoulder.

Hermione backed away from the Death Eater, watching the pained expression on his face.

"Goodbye, Draco." Hermione whispered, clutching her arms tightly around herself. Already the absence of his touch left her feeling alone. The words physically hurt as she spoke them.

"Be safe, Hermione, I love you." Draco responded, running a hand through his tousled hair. He looked so old in that moment, so tired.

The man turned, hesitating in his place for a long time. Hermione thought he would turn around, change his mind. She pleaded that he would. But it was a lost cause.

He began to walk away, his figure slowly fading back into the distance again. If she reached out, would he come back?

She tried to hold herself back. Screams rose up from her throat, but died on her mouth. Only sobs could be heard from her. Draco squeezed his eyes when he heard her cries.

She sunk to the ground, ripping furiously at the paper. She wanted to scream, hear it echo throughout the school. This pain shot through her being, the feeling of loneliness.

"I love you too." She whispered into the night, knowing that he was no longer there. Draco had gone. It was over.

It felt like hours later before Hermione even considered returning to her dorm. She wiped hastily at her tear stained face, and pushed herself up off the ground.

Walking through the castle, her breathing slowed and her mind ignored any of the hurt. The facade had to return soon. For the sake of Harry, Ron and Draco, she had to be strong. Emotions couldn't hold her back now.

The decision was made, and now she had to follow her path, and hope that one day it would bring her back to him.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it, and for any of you that read my other stories, please forgive me.<p>

I have a couple of ideas for Run that I'm still trying out, so hopefully a sequel for that will be arriving? As for Searching Skies, well, that's just a disaster movie. I read through it a couple of days ago, and wondered how the hell it even passes for writing. I'm fast running out of ideas for this one guys, so please don't hate.

Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Thank you so much for reading, love you!


End file.
